MAG-7
The MAG-7 is a pump-action shotgun featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive,exclusive to the Counter-Terrorists. The counterpart of this weapon for the Terrorists is the Sawed-Off. Overview The MAG-7 is manufactured by Techno Arms PTY in South Africa. It fires 5 rounds of 12 gauge x 60 mm ammunition. It inflicts very high damage and is deadly in close range. This weapon is one of the most used and popular shotguns in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. However, it has a low rate of fire and cannot be fired while reloading. To make up for that, it has a magazine. Therefore, each shot does not have to be reloaded individually, unlike the other shotguns. Like other shotguns, it has a 3× kill award ($900) for neutralizing an enemy and the player can carry 32 shells in reserve. When held, the player's movement speed is 225 units per second, meaning they suffer moderate speed reduction. Properties Advantages *High damage at close range *Good accuracy *Fast pump-action *Fast draw and reload time *Fairly Light for a shotgun *Can be fired continuously when holding down the primary attack key. *This shotgun Is magazine-fed, so all five rounds can be reloaded at once, as opposed to all other shotguns that reload each shell individually. *Unlike the other shotguns, the MAG-7 can fire underwater *Accurate even while jumping Disadvantages *Very low magazine capacity *Low rate of fire *High spread at longer ranges *The only magazine-fed shotgun, which means it cannot be fired while reloading *Not helpful against numerous amounts of enemies *High recoil per shot Tactics *Use Flashbangs to blind enemies and you should be able to get close enough to eliminate them with a few shots. *Remember, shooting this shotgun at enemies who have turned their back towards you will give you the upper hand. * Due to the fact that the MAG-7 must be reloaded like all the other weapons with magazines, it is very important to reload this shotgun in a safe spot when there are no enemies, and make sure you have enough rounds before entering a hot spot. * Remember, engaging groups of enemy players is not a good idea, unless you can flank them from behind when they are occupied or are careless. * If you can truly ambush opponents, be sure to aim at the area where they are very vulnerable and shoot quickly. Do not allow them to recover from the attack, otherwise they can counter your strategy. * Avoid engaging large groups of enemies at open-spaced areas. Instead, try to ambush opponents in enclosed areas, such as hallways, and around corners. If you cannot retreat quickly in this situation, pull out your sidearm and leave as fast as you can. * Do not be afraid in firing this shotgun at targets who are located at medium ranges. Firing two shots or more should be sufficient to eliminate them. Counter-tactics * No matter what, avoid close contact with users unless absolutely necessary! * Try to strafe and use a submachine gun or a rifle against users. This should make it harder for them to aim. * If you suspect an enemy player wielding this weapon and is attempting to intercept your location, it is recommended to either retreat and find a location far enough for you to fight back or throw a Molotov Cocktail/Incendiary Grenade to give you distance away from the user and decrease the chance of that enemy player from easily eliminating you. * Whenever possible, try to incite panic within users and make them empty their current magazine (while of course, you avoid being killed). The low magazine capacity will ultimately spell their doom and will allow you to rush and eliminate them with ease. Comparison to the Sawed-Off Positive *Lower spread *Better accurracy at longer ranges *Magazine reload instead shell insertion *Lighter (-15%) *Slightly Faster Pump Action Neutral *Same ammo type (12 gauge) *Same Damage Negative *Less magazine capacity (-2) *More expensive (+ $600) *Unlike the Sawed-Off or other shotguns, the user cannot fire the MAG-7 while reloading. Achievement ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Weapon Specialist Gallery csgo_mag7_1.png|Idle csgo_mag7_2.png|Reloading sequence #1 csgo_mag7_3.png|Reloading sequence #2 hazard.png||s Hazard irridatedalertmag7.png||s Irradiated Alert memento.png||s Memento sanddunemag7.png||s Sand Dune magbulldozer.png||s Bulldozer magmetallic.png||s Metallic DDPAT MAG 7 Heaven Guard.png||s Heaven Guard Trivia * The MAG-7 is the only weapon included in whole Counter-Strike series to be designed and manufactured in Africa (South Africa to be more specific). *The magazine-fed style shotgun is probably an inspiration from USAS-12 in the previous game, Counter-Strike Online. *Possibly, because the MAG-7 utilizes a magazine, this shotgun can fire underwater (at least, in gameplay terms). *The MAG-7 is the only magazine-fed, pump-action shotgun in the entire Counter-Strike franchise. External links *MAG-7 at Wikipedia Category:Shotguns Category:Weapons Category:Counter-terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:12 gauge user Category:Pump-Action Shotguns